In the display field, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have characteristics of being self-luminous, having high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response, being capable of being used for flexible panels, having wide operating temperature range, being easy to manufacture and so on, and have a broad prospect of development.
Gate-driver on Array (GOA) technology is a technology in which the gate drive circuit is directly integrated in the array substrate of the display device by the photolithography process. A GOA circuit typically comprises a plurality of cascaded shift registers, each of which corresponds to a row of gate lines.